Simplify the following expression: $10\sqrt{176}$.
Solution: First, try to factor a perfect square out of the radical. $= 10\sqrt{176}$ $= 10\sqrt{16 \cdot 11}$ Separate the radical and simplify. $= 10\sqrt{16} \cdot \sqrt{11}$ $= 10 \cdot 4 \cdot \sqrt{11}$ $= 40\sqrt{11}$